1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to popcorn service bowls having special features for popping popcorn and for removing unpopped kernels. The present invention is particularly directed towards a popcorn service bowl which can be inverted for popping popcorn in a microwave oven and afterwards turned upright as a serving bowl. An apertured compartment is structed into the bowl for loading popcorn to be popped, buttering popcorn during popping, and removing unpopped kernels by having them drop into the compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
To ascertain the development and present stage of past art, a patent search was conducted the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office in the classes and subclasses of 99/33.5, 323.8, 323.11, and D7/325. An older patent issued to McClarrinon on Sept. 19, 1916 , U.S. Pat. No. 1,198,938, relates to a popper with means to separate popped and unpopped kernals. This device is a metal box useful for popping popcorn primarily over an open fire. A sliding panel can be pulled, opening holes in the popping compartment flooring allowing unpopped kernels to drop into a bottom section. The device is structured of sheet metal.
Typical of more modern devices is the Kiczek popcorn popper. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,427, dated May 1, 1984, Kiczek discloses a familiar style of corn popper having a cooker bottom and a bowl top. After popping the top can be used as a server. A funnel section in the center of the cooker bottom is provided for popping and buttering the popcorn. A pointed cone positioned center in the bowl top points down into the cooker funnel section to deflect the popping corn causing it to "jump" into a gap between the cooker wall and the popper funnel. Similar usage of pointed cone shapes is seen in several of the later issued patents.
Typical of bowl-type poppers useful in microware ovens is the Meisner popcorn popper. His patent is dated Apr. 25, 1989, and is U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,683. His popcorn popper is bowl-like with a removable cover on top. His device is manufactured of materials penetrable by microwaves. For a unique feature, Meisner has an arrangement of three radiating recesses in the bottom of his bowl for receiving a measured amount of the popcorn to be popped.
Other microwave popcorn popper disclosures appeared to be variations of the foregoing and did not appear pertinent to the simple and unique device of the immediate invention hereinafter disclosed.